In the implantation of a pacing lead into the atrium or ventricle of the heart, the physician makes an incision in the wall of the vein of choice. The pacing lead, with an elastomeric sleeve thereon, is inserted into a vein such as the cephalic or external jugular vein. The tip electrode of the lead is positioned into the atrium or ventricle by advancing the pacing lead through the vein into the desired heart chamber.
Following this, the end of the pacing lead opposite the tip electrode is tunneled to the prepared pacer pocket which the surgeon has made between the muscle and the overlying skin. After determining that the electrode position is satisfactory, the lead is connected to a pacer unit, which is then implanted in the pocket.
At the site of exit of the pacing lead from the vein through which it passes, the pacing lead body is typically anchored to underlying muscle, to prevent slippage of the pacing lead and its tip electrode from the desired position in the atrium or ventricle. However, the placement of sutures around the pacing lead body has been found to sometimes cause damage to the lead body insulating material. To avoid this, a suture sleeve may be provided which fits tightly around the lead body at the point where the sutures are applied, to retain the lead in the desired position without damaging its insulation. Such suture sleeves of the prior art may be provided with a pair of spaced, circumferential grooves for receiving the sutures, which are passed through adjacent tissue and tied within one of the grooves, securing the suture sleeve to the sutures, and securing it as well to the underlying tissue.
However, it has been found that the lead can slip axially through the suture sleeve on occasion. The result of this is that the tip electrode of the pacing lead can be moved away from the site of stimulation which, of course, can result in a failure of the entire system.
In accordance with this invention a suture sleeve is provided to protect a lead body, which may be an insulated electric lead, a fragile catheter, or the like from damage which may result upon the direct application of sutures to the lead body. The suture sleeve of this invention provides greatly improved frictional retention of the lead body, significantly eliminating the chance of axial sliding of the lead body through the suture sleeve.